Twisted Love Of A Graveyard Child
by Lemi
Summary: When Kagome looses all that is left of her past, Inuyasha, an exshrine visitor takes her into his custody. But is there more to his hospitality than just the love for an old freind? AU
1. Looking Back On Buried Memories

"What was her name?" She asked, closing her eyes and trying to remember. It felt so long ago.  
"It's better off unmentioned." He replied softly, running his clawed fingers up her arms in an attempt to comfort.  
"But I want to know." She said barely above a whisper. "Please, I want to remember her name."  
He hesitated, stifling a sigh. "Sakura."  
She opened her eyes. "…Yes, Sakura." She said, remembering her mothers warm looks, her sweet comfort.  
"No more questions, okay?" He said, resting her head atop hers. "Okay." She mumbled back, content with her collected memories, and the security of his arms.

It was so long ago, when she was with her mother, just the two of them. Her father left them, taking Souta. he was just a year old. Her mother worked hard to support her in the years without her father. She worked two shifts, to pay for Kagome and herself. Or at least, that's what Inuyasha had told her. Her life was twisted into knots, and she was always confused. When her mother died, she was only twelve, a tender age for her. She was doing well in school, but Mama still couldn't support them, and she was always so depressed. Then things took a turn for the worst. She came home, having to walk because her mother couldn't afford to give her money for the train. She sighed, opening the door to her run down home, and ex-shrine. It was quiet, something she was used to, but didn't like. She hated the silence. Hated it so much.  
"Mama?" She called out, dropping her backpack on the counter and heading upstairs. She figured she was in her room, trying to down a bottle of sake before she got home. She opened the door, her heart skipping a beat. Maybe two. There lay her mother, in a puddle of her own blood. A gun pressed to her heart.  
A cry escaped her thin form, as Kagome ran to her side, blocking the blood out of her mind. To her, she wasn't dead yet. She was always hoping, always encouraging her mother, but there wasn't much hope in this case. Her mother took her own life, sparing Kagome a note, and nothing more. That's all she could remember, for she forgot her childhood then, on that last day.

Inuyasha. She loved him. Loved him so much, in more ways than one. He was her savior, her lover, and her father figure. When her mother had died, he fought for her, fought to take her into his care. And he won. At first she hated him. Because he was a stranger who the government were making her live with, but, as time went by she began to know him, to know who he was, why he took care of her, and she began to love him. He said he visited the shrine when she was younger, and was good friends with her mother. He said he met her mother through her father; they used to work with each other at a major Tokyo corp. And she believed him. Her relationship with him is a strong one, because she could trust him. And trust was something that didn't come often with her. She loved him. And he knew that for he loved her back. It might sound perverted, maybe it is, but she still loved him.

Their first kiss, it was more of an experimental thing for Kagome. She remembered sitting on the balcony with him, the one that was outside of her room, watching the stars. It was sort of a blur, but somehow she managed to lean into his embrace and press her lips against his. The look on his face still makes her laugh to this day. He was so shocked.

Things slowly evolved from then, into a more complex relationship. Now as she lay with him on the couch, only the sound of the rain echoing through their home, she's not afraid to mutter the three words that he loves to hear, or even ask him to touch her in ways only he could, because she loves him. As perverted as it is, she loves him. He is her savior, her guardian angel, protecting her, and helping her.


	2. Welcome To Our Graveyard

She set her brush down, staring at her pale reflection through her mirror. Her eyes were dark, not as lively as they used to be, and the thick eyeliner she insisted upon didn't help. Her skin was soft and flawless, standing contrast to her dark raven locks. She frowned, looking away from her reflection, and slipping on her black zip-up.

She knew Inuyasha didn't like it when she dressed so dark, he never did. And he was always trying to convince her to wear something lighter, or put on less makeup. She never listened.

She wasn't exactly going for the whole 'dark look' that her friends tried so hard for…or maybe she was. She shook her head, glancing at the clock. Four o'clock. They were waiting for her.

She opened the door to her plumb colored room, shutting it quietly behind her. She glanced about the elegant hallways lined with doors. They were all open accept one, meaning Inuyasha was in his room.

She slipped her hood over her head, making her way down the marble stairs quietly, knowing his ears were a lot more sensitive than she wanted. When she reached the bottom of the curved staircase, she made her way to the door, slipping on her beaten up black Vans that were always in the same place.

She opened the door as softly as she could. Making sure that the sound it made when she shut it was merely a 'click'. It wasn't that she was trying to keep her social life a secret from her father; it was just that she knew he wouldn't respond to kindly when he finally did find out where she went. That's all.

She pulled her hood up over her head, tucking her hands in her pockets as she made her way down the long driveway to their hidden home. She glanced back at her house to make sure he wasn't watching her through a window before turning left down the deserted dirt road.

That was another advantage of living with him. He had luxuries that she wouldn't have dreamed of when she was living with Mama. Their house was two stories, with extravagant architecture that she could only image cost her father hundreds of thousands of dollars. He always shrugged it off and told her he had a nice inherent from his parents.

And of course she believed him.

She was just that gullible.

Her eyes brightened when she neared her destination; the old abandoned graveyard. They hung out there, in that nameless old wasteland. It was so much more to them though; it was the resting place of so many before them. She smiled turning the corner, and slipping through the tall black gates that you might find in a horror movie. It was a familiar sight; Sango sitting on the steps that led up to the mausoleum, chucking rocks at Miroku for anything he might try, and keeping a fair distance until She got there.

"Ah, Kagome!" Sango called, standing immediately, "You came!" She said.

She giggled and nodded, "I did!" She gave Sango a hug once she met up with her. "Sorry, I lost track of time and left late."

She smiled. "It's nothing Kagome, I'm just glad you're here." She said with a giggle, stuffing her hands into the pocket of her legendary old black sweatshirt. She'd been wearing it for almost two years now, and had named it 'Old Faithful.'

"What? Don't I get a hug, Kagome?" Miroku pouted, crossing his arms. She giggled and nodded.   
"Fine, but hands where I can see them." He rolled his eyes, but held his hands out so that Kagome could give him a quick embrace. 

"How's life been?" Miroku asked, as they headed towards the old oak tree, their usual sitting spot.

"Fine." She shrugged, "Nothing too new." She mumbled, sitting down next to Sango. "And for you guys?"

"Hell!" Sango groaned, leaning back against the tree. "My parents haven't been home for three fucking days and there is /nothing/ to eat!" She said, furrowing her brows. "I think they forgot about me this time."

Kagome frowned. She couldn't recall seeing her parents at home more then twice since she met Sango. They were one of the old couples who resided on cigarettes and gambling their whole life, leaving Sango home alone while they wasted their lives at the casino.  
"You should have called me and told me to bring you some food, I know Daddy wouldn't mind." Kagome mumbled softly. She was always looking for a way to help Sango. It was all she could do.

She shook her head. "You're too kind Kagome, I'll live. I don't want you to worry about me. Besides, I can always walk over to Miroku's house and borrow some food if I have to." Miroku nodded in agreement.

She sighed, leaning back with her against the tree. "You could atleast come stay the night, I don't want you to be alone." She said softly.

Sango contemplated a moment, her face softening. "I dunno 'Kag…what about your dad? Doesn't he have work and stuff?"

"He won't mind. I promise." She said, giving her hand a quick squeeze.  
"You could use the company anyways, my dear Sango." Miroku added.

She shrugged. "Fine. But only if it's okay with your father, I hate to be a pest." She muttered.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh no, he won't mind at all."

------------------------  
Thank you to my reviewers, I greatly appreciate the fact that you took the time to read my story. I hope you like it, although I need inspiration and someone else's opinion. I was thinking of doing a lime or lemon KagomexSango scene, and that could stir up some angst. Please let me know.

Lots of love to you all.  
Lemi


	3. Bitter Realization

**Just a foreword for this capter:  
I couldn't use microsoft word to edit, so expect the typos. **

**Secondly, I expect this story to be controversial, this chapter might throw some of you off.**

**Brandishot;  
I appreciate your reveiw, but you are anything but encouraging. I will however, try to fit the chapter to your needs.  
I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
-------------------**

She waited for Sango to say goodbye to Miroku, gazing up at the long black cemetary gates. Maybe he would be a little upset; he usualy was when she had someone over at their house, and seeing as how she hadn't asked permission, she wouldn't expect less. But then again she rarely did see him get angry with her...or scold her. He was that kind. Even if it did annoy him, he wouldn't tell her.

"Kagome?" Sango asked softly, taping her arm.

She blushed, tearing her eyes away from the gate. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I was just thinking...we should get going."  
Her response was a nod. She glanced back at Miroku's shrinking form before joining Sango on the walk down the old dirt road. It was silent, and awkward. Kagome bit her lip.

"How have you and your father been?" Sango asked, breaking the silence that Kagome hated.  
"Good!" She said suddenly, "Daddy's been busy with work, but everything's been fine."  
Sango nodded, kicking a rock that stood ontop of the dry, hard gravel. "That's nice." She muttered, crossing her arms.  
Kagome frowned. "Is something the matter?" She asked quietly.  
Sango glanced up. "I wish I was as close to my parents as you are with your father." She said in a nuetral tone. Kagome surpressed a sigh. "It's different with me and my father though, Sango."   
Sango nodded bitterly. "Yeah I know...I shouldn't have brought it up."  
"No, it's alright." She said softly, grateful to see that her home was coming into veiw.

She headed up the curved drive, Sango by her side. "I'll make you some nice hot ramen, 'Kay?" She asked with a smile. Sango's eyes brightened. "You have _no_ idea how good that sounds!" She giggled, opening the door for her. "Come on."

The house was silent, but it usually was. She glanced around before kicking off her shoes and guiding Sango to the kitchen, even though she didn't need the guidence.  
Sango took a seat at the marble counter, shifting on her stool. "Where's your dad?" She asked, glancing about.   
Kagome shrugged. "When I left he was in his room...he might still be there." Sango nodded.  
Kagome pulled out a package of the three minute noodles that everyone seemed to adore but her. She heated a pot of water, sitting down next to Sango with a smile, but it faded when her father walked into the room. "Hey Kagome...and Miss Sango." Sango jerked her head back, forcing on a smile as he did. She was always so uncomfortable around him.  
"Hi Mr.Higurashi." She said sheepishly, but turned her attention to Kagome. "I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick." She said, before slipping out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, nearing Kagome. "When did she get here?" He asked, brushing her bangs from her eyes.  
Kagome shrugged. "Just awhile ago...it's alright, isn't it?" She said, giving him a smile, "Her parents haven't been home in awhile, and I thought she might like to stay here."

He sighed. "I don't mind 'Kag, but I would like to know about this sometime before she shows up next time, alright?" he asked.  
She nodded, standing to wrap her arms around him in a soft embrace. "Thank you."   
He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You're a good friend."  
She returned his favor, leaning up to capture his lips with hers in a chastle kiss. He was the one to break it, pulling away fastly.  
She gave him a 'what-the-hell?' glare, but stopped when she caught sight of a bewildered Sango at the door. Her heart skipped a beat, her form pailing. "Sango." she breathed.

They stood there like that for a few awkward moments, before Inuyasha excused himself, and Kagome busied herself with the noodles that awaited her on the stove. Sango timidly retook her spot on the stool, avoiding eye contact, muttering a "Thank you." when Kagome handed her the noodles.

She sat across of her, pretending to be distracted by something on the other side of the room whilst Sango sipped the broth of her noodles. "It's good." She muttered, setting the cup down, her bangs shadowing her eyes.   
"I'm glad you like it." Kagome replied in something above a whisper, waiting for her to finish. Her eyes fixed upon the clock on the left of her. She gave a small jump when Sango stood, the stool scraping against the tiled floor. She made her way over to the trash, throwing her empty cup and chopsticks away, then turning to give Kagome a fake smile.

Kagome stood, watching as Sango shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Want to go up to my room?" She asked awkwardly. She nodded, waiting for Kagome and then following her up the steps to her room.

--------

Things passed slowly, her mind gradually letting her forget about the encounter; the one that sent waves of anxiety through her stomache.   
It was supposed to be a secret, their love. Honestly, Kagome wouldn't want anyone to know, afraid that they would be repulsed. And maybe Sango was, she always had a way of keeping calm when Kagome couldn't.  
Sango was now flipping through Kagome's CD case, tesing different ones, trying to start light conversation. She grumbled something, deciding upon the radio, and laid down next to Kagome on her red silken bed. She rolled on her side, looking over Kagome's resting form.  
"Sorry I'm so boring." Kagome mumbled  
Sango chuckled and shook her head. "Nah, this is way better then watching TV at home alone." She reassured her. Kagome smiled, opening her eyes. "Thanks."

Sango sighed, a twisted expression suddenly occpying her face. "Kagome...what were you and your dad doing?" She muttered, might as well get it off of her chest.  
Kagome winced, remembering what she nearly forgot. "Sango...I don't want you to think I'm preverted." Sango frowned. "You know I never would." Kagome sighed and nodded. "...I love him, not just as my father figure, but as so much more." She paused to see Sangos reaction; a still calm face and a nod. "And I'm sorry...maybe I should have told you sooner, or maybe I shouldn't have told you anything at all." she muttered, her cheeks pinkened, and her eyes dropping.

"No, Kagome...I'm glad you told me..." she said softly. "I could see why you would love him...but it's just not normal." She said timidly with a shrug.  
Kagome bit her lip and nodded. "I know it's not, but I can't change my feelings for him." she said in a whine. "I want it to be normal...but he's my legal guardian...I can never love him." Sango found her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay Kagome...I didn't mean it like that I guess." She said, shrugging again. "I still love you, and I won't tell anyone if you want." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thanks Sango."

-----------------

Have to cut you off there. Please R&R.  
Love,  
Lemi


	4. Lazy Sundays

**Okay. I had a couple questions about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship and I intend to answer them.  
In my point of veiw, Kagom loves Inuyasha, but it's not the same kind of love that you would give your father, it's different.  
And when I say that she sees him as a father figure, I simply mean that she depends on him, and knows that he is there to love and protect her...not the whole FatherxDaughter thing. I didn't use a spell check or anything for this chapter, beware of my grammar.  
I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
---------------------**

She waved goodbye to Sango as she exited her home, flashing her a smile before continuing her way down the drive way. Kagome shut the door, leaning against it and releasing a heavy sigh. She wasn't sure if things would be the same between them anymore...she didn't exactly want anything to change, but it was better that Sango knew about her and Inuyasha, rather than trying to keep it behind closed doors...right? No matter what, they'd still be freinds. She knew that. Sango wasn't the type to leave someone, even if they revealed a secret to her that she might find weird.

Kagome shook her head, pulling her form off the door and making her way through the kitchen towards the living room. she knew Inuyasha would be there, seeing as how he didn't have to work. She made her ways down the stairs into the TV room.  
"Hey 'Gome." Inuyasha said, one of his silver auds twitching to the sound of her footsteps.   
"Hey." She said with a half smile. She joined him on their plush couch, climbing into his lap. She rest her head against his chest, her arms wrapping around her, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Sango knows." She muttered, biting her lip as her gave an exagerated sigh. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. I should have known better." He said, rubbing her back. "I'm guessing she didn't take it too seriously."

"She didn't." Kagome confirmed. "I thought she would, but she was pretty calm about it." He nodded, pressing a kiss to her temple. She opened her eyes, glancing up at him. "You aren't mad at me?"  
He gave a soft smile. "Like I said, it's not your fault, and you're impossible to be mad at." She smiled back, a content sight left her as he nuzzled into her neck. She closed her eyes again as he lifted his head to nip at her earlobe, sending a shudder through her body. "Inuyasha," she said in a whisperous tone.

He pulled away to glance up at her. "Hmm?" She gazed back at him through heavy lidded eyes. "Will you take me upstairs?" She said with a sheepish smile. He rolled his eyes but nodded, gathering her up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs until they reached the top of the steps. Her body was lax against him as her finished the distance between them and her room. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind them. He lay her down on her bed, crawling atop her. "Happy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him into a kiss.

He flicked his tounge out against her lips, causing a small moan from her. She parted her lips, allowing him to reunite his tounge with it's famillar surroundings. His hand slid down to her hip, rubbing his thumb in circular motions well the other supported her neck. She hesitated but pulled away from the kiss because of the lack of oxygen. His lips dropped to her neck, teasing her flesh. She closed her eyes, letting her hands rest above her head while he sucked on her tender skin. His lips trailed kisses farther down, until meeting the barrier of her gray sweater.

------------------------------

**You guys are going to hate me, but I have to stop writing. I'm double tasking and   
I can't concentrate, Sorreh. x)**

Please R&R, I might continue with a lemon, depends on how it blows over with my  
Lovely readers.


	5. Lazy Sundays Part Two

**Okay, well we've made it to chapter five, and I intend to make a lemon. Please do not read this if lemons in any way offend you. Thank you.**

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

-------------------------

His hands were nimble, removing the thin material from her body quickly. She guessed he'd learned to do that over the years. He was always tender with her, and as gentle as can be, but, with him being part youkai, he expected her to be submissive and let him take the lead. And of course she did.

He didn't hesitate to cup one of her mounds through the fabric of her bra while his lips met hers again. His hands slipped behind her back to fight with the clasp until it broke free and he could slide the garment off her.

His mouth devoured her tender peak, occupying the other with his fingers. He used a fang as a tool to make her squirm under him. She gave a small moan, sliding her eyes shut. His lips trailed kisses down her stomach, sending shivers down her spine. He made quick work of undoing the button of her jeans and sliding them off her. He then removed his own shirt to reveal his toned body, followed by his own jeans.

His hands slid between her thighs, separating them. He laid a light kiss upon the remaining barrier that protected her from him. She gave a small gasp, her back arching lightly at the touch of her arousal. His hands rubbed her inner thighs as he nipped at the thin black material before hooking a finger on either side of her panties and sliding them down her legs.

She opened her eyes as he gave a small moan, slipping a finger inside of her. She cried out, her hips arching towards his touch. He used a hand to hold her down, and the other to rub her sensitive bud. Quakes ran through her body in heavy doses of pleasure. He continued to rub her slick bud before separating her and lowering his head to flicking his tongue out against her. She groaned loudly. She knew he wouldn't let her come easily, he never did. He loved to make her squirm for him, cry out for him.

She jerked under him in pleasure as his tongue darted out against her peak repeatedly. She could feel the peak of her arousal nearing; the familiar rising feeling had begun to take place, worsening when he entered a long finger inside of her. She moaned out his name, her hips bucking off the bed again. He removed his finger, lifting his head. She gave a small whimper, not too happy to lose her near orgasm. She gave him a pleading look. He never refused it.

He removed the remainder of his clothing, positioning himself over her. He groaned out her name as he entered her, filling her completely. She cried out softly, her hands gripping the flesh of his back.

He began a steady pace, gradually gaining speed and force. She shut her eyes, letting the euphoria take over her senses as she began to build upwards to the final breaking point. His lips found hers in a tender kiss. She muttered out his name again, telling him to go faster; and he did. His pace quickened, causing her to thrust her head back. She neared quickly, feeling the final release nearing speedily. He groaned out her name as she reached her climax, a soft cry escaping her. Her back arched as her thrust into her for a last time. Her body went limp as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm, Inuyasha pulling her atop his chest as he caught his breath.

He pulled a blanket atop them, letting her close her eyes. She snuggled into his neck, whispering his name as he stroked her spine.

-------------

**Kay, let me know how you liked the lemon. And I will be letting you know about what you were asking Wood, maybe in a later chapter though. PLEASE review.**


	6. Betrayal

**You guys make me so happy. Your reviews totally own. Thanks to you all, espeacially Tiffany. I'll take your opinion into consideration while I'm writing this chapter. It's hard for me to make major long chapters though because I can't use Microsoft Word, and I don't have enough time and patience. / Thanks to you all, though. I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer. I have a feeling wood might like this one...maybe. x)  
I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was always a light sleeper, but somehow she managed to stay in a consistant sleep throughout that day.  
She was more than content in the warm comfort of her crimson bed, but the rolling thunder had decided to wake her.

It came in a long low boom that shook the walls of her room. He eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed, the blanket falling from her pale form. Her eyes took a moment to come into focus, but the rain on the other side of the sliding door to her balcony was clear. She shivered, watching the thick droplets that fell with no intentions of lessening. She wrapped her arms around her bare chest, glancing at the empty mass of blanket next to her. He had left. She sighed, closing her eyes. He always left after they had sex. This wasn't the first time she woke up and he wasn't here.

She frowned, throwing her legs over the edge of her bed. She stood, shifting her weight from foot to foot against the cold floor as she searched through her drawers for a nightshirt. She decided upon a thin black silk slip, pulling it out of the oak drawer and slipping it over her form. It landed just above her knees, the spagetti straps no longer laying where they would have a few years ago. She opened her door, irking as another clap of thunder rolled over the house.

She closed the door behind her, stopping to try and locate where he might be.  
His door was open, and she creeped her way towards it, peeking her head inside. She strained her eyes to see through the shadows, a flash of lightening providing enough momentarily ligt to prove that he wasn't in his oversized bedroom.

She groaned, pulling away from the doorway and continuing down the dark hallway to the twisting marble staircase. She made her way down the stairs slowly, her feet hitting the cold marble in soft thuds. She gradually reached the flawless marble floor, crossing her bare arms as she made her way through the kitchen. "Where is he?" she muttered, frowning as she found nothing but an empty kitchen and dining room. She wandered to the last possible place he was likely to be; the TV room. It was a sucess, finding him on the couch, slouched over his laptop, the light illuminating his face.

She stepped down the stairs, stopping on the bottom one. "Inuyasha?" she called quietly.

To her surprise he jumped, his head snapping up. "Kagome." he said barely above a whisper. Had he not sensed her? She stepped towards him, stopping and frowning when he snapped the laptop shut and set it aside. "...What are you doing?" She asked in a soft tone.

He shook his head. "Nothing...what are you doing up?"

She sighed. "The thunder woke me." she muttered awkwardly, casting her gaze away.

"Why weren't you there when I woke up?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

He chuckled, standing up and slipping his laptop back in it's case. "When you fell asleep it was only two o'clock...I wasn't exactly tired."

"Oh..." she muttered, lifting her eyes to meet his amber ones.

He stood up, wrapping his arms around her thin form. "What's the matter, 'Gome?"

"Nothing." she muttered, trying to resist his alluring comfort.  
"Tell me." He murmured, pulling her closer to his form. "

Why won't you tell me what you were doing?" she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"...I wasn't doing anything." He protested. "I don't know what you mean."

She shook her head, pulling away from his warm embrace. "Nevermind. I'm going back to sleep."

He gave her a look meant to be something like a glare. She turned away from him, creeping up the stairs of the TV room and back through the kitchen; taking her previous route.

----

After going up the marble stairs she slipped into her room, crawling into the mass of blanket upon her bed and leaning against the headboard. She shut her eyes, breathing deeply. She was never suspicious of him, mostly because she trusted him; but he could be suspicious at times. She opened her eyes to glare at the bookcase across from her. It was a stupid bookcase anyhow...she never asked for it. It just came with the room. She never had time to read books, or atleast that's what she told herself.

She sighed, looking away from the oak bookcase, but glancing back. Something had caught her attention; a red light. It wasn't very large, and not very noticable, but she could see it. She stared for a moment, unsure if her eyes were just playing games with her, or if she was actually seeing what she thought she was.

She kneeled, pulling off of the tangled bed, nearing the bookcase. It stood a foot or two above her, it's shelves filled with ancient books that she never really had an intrest in. She neared the large shelf, holding out a hand to the small red bead of light that bewildered her.

It was inbetween two books, hidden in the shadows. Cautiously, she reached her hand into the space, her fingers running across the cool plastic feel of it. She gave a bewildered look, pulling at the small object. It didn't come out very far, being held back by something, but it came out far enough for her to make out the outline of it.

Any expression fell from her face as she stared back at the small black object, it's black eye seeming to stare back at her.

"...A...camera?" She muttered, her face twisting. A camera. She didn't put it there. That only left Inuyasha.

It might seem innocent enough, but it was so much more. Kagome's emotions tied themselves in a knot. She turned her head around to see her bed. He video taped her...them?

"That filthy bastard!" She hissed, jerking away from the bookcase.

How dare him? That filthy dog _video taped _her. Her in her room.

A knot rose in her throat.

Why?

She jerked at the black camera, managing to pull it farther out, causing a rucus, but the wires still held it back. She gave a venomous jerk at it before letting it drop, leaving it to hang over the shelf, dangling innocently.

Her breath came in small pants of emotion as her mind raced. Why?

"Kagome?" The voice jerked her out of her train of though, she snapped her head towards the doorway.

It was him. His form in the doorway, a small frown on his face. She watched as his eyes found what had her upset. A frown filtered to his face as he opened his mouth. He never spoke.

"What the hell is this?" She said waspishly, pointing at the camera. "Why do you have a _camera_ in my room?" She yelled, almost shreiked at him. It was so unfair. Why did he play with her mind like this? Tears stung the back of her eyes. It was an invasion of her privacy. He had no right.

What did he use them for? Why would he want them?

If only she could find her voice.

"Your sick." She hissed.

---------------------------------

**Dun dun duuuuun!**

**Sorry, I know you guys probobaly hate me for stopping...or hate me for making this chapter. -Shrug-**

I'll let you guys do the thinking/figuring, if you have any ideas, suggestion, encouragement, hate rants, or anything, just review. I take your opinions into deep consideration when I write, so this chapter was hard for me to make. /

Please R&R, it's important to me in this chapter. Thanks to my readers.

**I love you all.**

-Lemi


	7. So Complex

**I'm so glad you guys actualy like the new chapter, I thought I'd get nothing but a bunch of flamers. I'll try to make this chapter a good one.  
Thank you so much for the reviews.**

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

-------------------------------

She dashed a hand across her cheek, to wipe away the tears the choked her.

"Why?" She said, glaring at him with a peircing gaze. "Answer me!"

He hesitated, she could tell he was searching for words, for an excuse. His white ears sank down against his hair, as he struggled to meet her gaze. "Kagome...I'm sorry." He said in a hushed tone.

"You're sorry?" she shot back at him in a venemously. "How can you be sorry? Why is this here, how long has it been here?" She cried, pointing a shakey finger at the dangling camera, as innocent as it was.

"I put it there a few months after you moved in with me," he muttered, "I...needed the money."

Her eyes were wide as her mind tried to untie the knots of confusement that were nagging at her. "You needed the money?" She repeated, the lump in her throat rising. "I don't understand what you mean." she said, her simple mind having yet to figure out the preverted truth that was behind his lies. "...What did you do with the footage?" she whispered, knowing well he heard her.

He didn't answer her for a long moment, his eyes refusing to meet hers. "...I sold it."

Her heart skipped a beat at that moment, a new stram of tears forming down her cheeks. "I hate you, you filthy bastard!" She cried, her voice ringing through her room. "I hate you so much, you used me, you mutt." She grinded out.

"Kagome..." He said, taking a step near her. "Don't do this."

"Get out," she said in a disturbingly neutral tone. He held his posistion, his eyes beeting her in a battle between writhing emotions. "Go." She muttered, her lip trembling.

She made a quick jerk at the suffering camera that created such chaos, pulling the remainer of it's cord out of the wall and heaving it at him. "Take your fucking camera and get out!" She cried histarically, her mind blanking out as her emotions took an over ride.

He lifted an arm to block the small amount of technology that had upset her so much, retrieving out of the doorway and shutting the door behind him. It was no use. He couldn't try to defend himself, or even talk to her at this point. If there was one thing he knew about Kagome, is it's better off to not talk to her when she's having emotional breakdowns.

----

She collapsed on her bed, her sobs escaping her in heaves.

Was it even real? Had the man she had known to be her hero, her savior, her lover, truly hid such a terrible secret from her this whole time? She trusted him, she shared her secrets with him, her feelings, her thoughts, her love. And all this time, it was all about getting her naked infront of a camera?

She shut her eyes, not wanting to ever open them again. She just wanted it to all go away. If only she could be back at the shrine, with her mother, her father, and Souta. If only things could be the way that they used to be. Her eyes burned with lack of sleep and the tears that still escaped them. It wasn't like him, it _wasn't_ him, it couldn't be. The Inuyasha she knew would never ever do such a horrid thing. He'd never imaginge sharing her body with anyone else.

But she was wrong.

She was wrong this whole time. While she would have sacraficed anything for him, he was selling her body to strangers. Maybe she didn't matter as much to him as she would have liked to think.

She whimpered, burying her head in her arms. It couldn't be like this. She couldn't live with someone who she couldn't trust. But she had no one, other than him. She had nowhere to go. And she knew, no matter what he did to her, her heart wouldn't let him go.

She rolled over on her back, taking a deep, shakey breath. She stared at the ceiling, trying to sort her thoughts.

She'd have to face him again, that was a given, but she didn't know when she'd actually want to. She didn't understand him or his decisions, and perhaps she never would, but maybe if she could talk to him, she could figure out who he really was.

She stood wearily, straightening the covers of her knotted bed. She slid under the sheets, turning on her side to face her alarm clock. The bold neon green numbers read three thirty four, A.M.

She shut her eyes, trying to clear her mind, atleast for one night.


	8. Forgiven?

To my reviewers/readers:  
I lost my first fan with the previous chapter, and I am not the least bit surprised. I imagined I would lose many more…and I probobaly will. I don't have anything against Inuyasha or Kagome, I don't make AU fics just to piss you off…I make they because I myself enjoy writing them and I am most comfortable with this particular couple. Sorry to those who are offended, I'll continue to write, however.

------------------------------------------------------

The emotional override allowed her to sleep the remainder of the night, and through the morning until the sun drew her out of her sleep. She breathed deeply, opening her eyes and staring out the balcony window. At least it was a halfway decent day out. She sat up slowly, allowing the sheets to drop from her form.

Her eyes softened when she seen the bookcase, and it's books crooked and damaged, some laying on the ground. She was all too aware of what had happened last night. It was just that she didn't want to face the truth, and rather hide and worry in the depths of her room until the end of her life. But she knew that would never be possible. Reality wasn't that kind.

She shifted her body out of bed, her feet meeting the still cold floor, rising slowly. Her body was weak, despite the fact that she didn't have much physical contact. Perhaps a shower would help to calm her mangled emotions. She made her way to the door, slipping out of her room without a sound, ignoring the camera that lay in the doorway.

She made her way down the hall; hopefully she wouldn't have to face Inuyasha, if she was quiet. But it was unlikely. He would want to talk to her. And she wanted to talk to him, but she was still disgusted. She shook her head, opening the bathroom door that was luckily empty. She slid open the glass shower door and adjusted the water to a nice hot tempature before slipping off her pajamas and stepping into the nice hot stream of water.

She gave a soft exhale of contentment as she rubbed the water over her flesh.

Was she still in love with him? Is that why she hasn't run away by now? She couldn't answer her own questions. Her mind was still confused, and her heart couldn't stand to be away from him. No matter what happened.

When you lose everything you love, and are handed something new, you can't help but to become attached to that thing, it was natural. And in this case, Kagome had become attached to Inuyasha. So it was hard to leave, or think about leaving, or to even fight with him when you have such a strong bond, but she couldn't just forgive him and go on with her life, could she? Perhaps she could, but only if he promised never to lie to her again.

She shook her head, massaging the shampoo into her hair. He didn't deserve to be forgiven. He was a monster. And because of that monster, people could be watching her get undressed in the privacy of their homes as if it were nothing.

She rinsed the lather from her hair, still deep in her thoughts.

It could be worse. Inuyasha could do so much more to her then what he did. She was a young, foolish, emotional, inferior female human, and he was an overpowering wiser, more matured hanyou. It /could/ be worse. He had never forced her into sex in front of that damn camera, and hopefully he never would. That's one reason to forgive him…but only one.

She sighed, turning off the water.

Her heart still loved him and it couldn't be helped. But she knew what he did was vile and wrong.

She stepped out of the shower, the steam rolling out with her. She grabbed a towel and dried off her fragile form before slipping on a dark silk robe and walking out of the bathroom, her arms crossed. She shivered, it was all to cold in the oversized home.

That's when he called her name. She froze turning around as she had just passed his room, and he was there, in the doorway.

"Yeah?" she murmured, casting her gaze to the ground.

"Will you come here please?" He asked in a gentle tone, one that he knew she couldn't resist. She nodded, idly making her way towards him, stepping into his room. It's walls were painted a deep, rich red, color, one you would think would suit royalty. His bed had a black down comforter, and the bed it's self was king sized. The only other things in the room were his closet, and a dresser (which made no sense to her), and the computer system in the far corner that now disturbed her.

He sighed softly, nearing her form and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. He closed his eyes, inhaling her rich scent. "Do you really hate me, Kagome?" He asked quietly.

She rested her head against her chest, all thoughts of fighting him slipping away from her. She closed her eyes, tears beginning to form that she refused to let fall. "I…I don't know." She whispered, "I hate you for what you did to me, but I still love you, because you're all I have left." She finished, taking in a shaky breath.

He sighed, tightening his hold on her. "It's okay to hate me Kagome…you should. I would hate me too…I'm sorry, though. I should have though about what I was doing to you….I knew you would find out eventually," he murmured, "But I didn't plan on falling in love with you."

She cringed, her heart aching. "So why did you keep on selling me?"

"Because," he said, trying to calm her, "Once you're into that type of a business, it's not so easy to get back out." He said, releasing her form to lift her chin so he could see her eyes.

"But I promise you, I'll get the website down, and everything will be okay."  
She nodded, crossing her arms again. "I'm going to get dressed." She muttered, leaving his room.

She went into her room, shutting the door. She grabbed her hairbrush and sat down at her mirror, staring at her reflection.

Of course she would believe him, she was that gullible.


End file.
